gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 3 'Bernice'
Route 3 , or simply known as Bernice , is a full frequent service route operated by Gravenhurst Regional Transit , serving Bernice Street in Archemedes , Gravenhurst . The route has 2 branches, 3 Bernice , and 3N Bernice (Blue Nite). History Route 3 was among one of the first pioneer routes that started along with the creation of Gravenhurst Regional Transit. Route 2 also serves the same street but on the west end of the city. Originally, Route 3's terminus was at what is now Cherryshill Subway Station. However, with the completed construction of Cherryshill Terminal , Route 3's terminus is adjusted to the terminal. In Fall 2008, The Linx Subway from Torbram Road to Fireline 2 was completed. To compete with the subway line, GRT planned a new Route 2A, stretching from the Airport Terminal towards Cherryshill Subway Station. Route 2A is pratically merging Routes 2 and 3 together, with a tiny exception: Route 2A does not stop by Jones Creek Terminal and Cherryshill Terminal. Both Route 2 and Route 3 continues to operate with their original frequency. There has been no report yet on how Route 2A and the subway line affected ridership. In Spring 2009, Route 3 officially discontinued. Service along the Route 3 corridor is replaced by Route 2A. Route 3 has been re-assigned to the Downtown Ring Line beginning February 2009. Fleets Used * GRT New Ages Hybrid Electric 40' Double Decker (2004 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 3 only * GRT Middle Ages 30' Single Decker (1983 model) ** Route 3N only Future Developments There is a high potential to increase the frequency of Route 3 to further compete with the subway line. GRT has also revealed a plan in Spring 2009 to extend Route 3 well into Donsley. Along with extending the line into Borden, Route 3 will also merge with Route 2 to provide higher competibility with the subway line. The current Route 3 will be replace by Route 2A. Route 2A will not stop by Cherryshill Terminal. It is also suggested a Route 2B to be made which has its terminus at Airport Terminal and Cherryshill Terminal. Extentions in Route 3 may replace Route 31 . If the extention plan is not executed, GRT may be planning to reduce service frequency in Summer 2009, and may be planned to shrink the vehicle size to a single decker to lower operating cost. Free transfers with the Linx Subway may be implemented in 2010. Major Stops * Archemedes Terminal Platform 2 - Shared with //Routes 2 and 2A// * Stouffville Street & Downtown Avenue * Fireline 1 & Bernice Street * River Parkway & Bernice Street * Cherryshill Subway Station (South-Side Drop Off) - //Route 3 Only// * The Causeway & Fireline 2 * Cherryshill Terminal Platform 1 Destination Signs * 3 Bernice ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. * 3 Bernice ~ TO ARCHMEDES TERM. * 3N Bernice ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE * 3N Bernice ~ TO ARCHEMEDES TERM. ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE Route Notes * Route 3 operates at a frequency of 3 minutes during rush hours (6 AM - 9 AM; 3 PM - 7 PM), and 5 minutes during non-rush hours. After midnight, route 3 will be replaced by Route 3N (the blue nite service), operating at a frequency of 30 minutes until next morning at 6 AM. * This route connects to Cherryshill GO Station and Archemedes GO Station * During rush hours, Route 2A will provide additional services to Route 3, operating at an interval of 2 minutes. See the article Route 2A for details. * Route 3 is crowned as the busiest route in the GRT system in Summer 2008. Last season (Spring 2008), the busiest route was Route 1 . Serving Destinations * Archemedes General Hospital (Bus Stop # 01\203) 003 003